


Про уколы и идиотов

by lastrieve



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrieve/pseuds/lastrieve
Summary: Кисе нужна помощь. Хайзаки не горит желанием ее оказывать.





	Про уколы и идиотов

Когда Кисе счастливо сообщил, что ему дали первую в его жизни роль в кино — пусть и совсем эпизодическую, Хайзаки пожал плечами. Подумаешь, роль. Ожидаемо. Было бы странно, если б не дали — с такой-то рожей и вдохновенным выступлением на кастинге. Зря, что ли, Кисе ему все уши прожужжал обо всем процессе?

Вот чего Хайзаки совсем не ожидал — это того, что, когда он придет домой вечером знаментального дня, Кисе встретит его с упаковкой стерильной медицинской ваты в одной руке и запечатанным медицинским же шприцем в другой.

— Не понял, — вместо приветствия лаконично озвучил свое недоумение Хайзаки.

— Моя роль — медицинский брат, Шого! Я буду ухаживать за больными! — Кисе поднял свои сокровища повыше, как будто их и так не было заметно.

— И? Ты решил заранее обложиться соответствующим инвентарем, чтобы войти в роль получше? — оттеснив его плечом в сторону, Хайзаки прошел к самому вожделенному на текущую минуту для него месту — дивану — и с довольным вздохом плюхнулся на него, сразу принимая полностью горизонтальное положение. Кисе был тут как тут.

— Бинго!

— Охуенно…

Хайзаки вздохнул. В его представлении лучше бы его встретили вкусной горячей жрачкой. Интересно, удастся заставить Кисе принести ему ужин сюда? Хотя, судя по сияющим глазам, ужин вообще вряд ли имеется в наличии. Скорее всего, после получения новости об утверждении на роль, этот идиот весь вечер носился по квартире, "входя" в нее.

— Шого, мне нужна твоя помощь, — Кисе скользнул на край дивана вкрадчивым лисом, пристраиваясь теплым боком к бедру Хайзаки. Что ж. Просьбы о помощи Хайзаки обычно принимал благосклонно, ведь за них потом можно было стребовать благодарность, причем, самую разнообразную. С другой стороны, физиономия у Кисе была подозрительной, точно он заранее знал, что добиться положительного ответа на просьбу будет тяжело. А значит…

— В чем именно тебе нужна моя помощь, Рёта? — осведомился Хайзаки.

— Ну… — Кисе склонил голову набок. Пожевал губу, смущенно улыбнулся. — По сценарию я буду ассистировать врачу. В том числе и… — он быстро стрельнул глазами на все еще зажатые в ладонях вещи, — буду делать уколы. Ну, то есть, якобы делать. Но я хочу выглядеть при этом убедительно! Ты же понимаешь, что первая роль очень важна, по ней будут оценивать мои способности и рассматривать перспективы дальнейшего сотрудничества, — он с надеждой уставился на Хайзаки.

Так. Ситуация начинала нравиться Хайзаки все меньше и меньше.

— Я все еще не совсем понимаю, где здесь тебе требуется моя помощь.

Кисе неуловимо придвинулся еще теснее.

— Понимаешь, чтобы выглядеть убедительно, я должен знать на личном опыте, каково это. Я же никогда не делал уколы никому.

— Рёта, — Хайзаки резко сел, оказываясь с Кисе нос к носу. — Ты же не считаешь, что я позволю тебе сделать укол мне?!

Кисе снова смущенно улыбнулся. Да, именно так он и считал, козел.

— Нихуя, — вынес вердикт Хайзаки.

— Но Шого…

— Я сказал — нихуя, — оборвал его Хайзаки и решительно лег обратно, демонстративно поворачиваясь к Кисе спиной.

— Я не буду в вену! В задницу. Один раз. Я купил витаминный раствор, тебе это даже на пользу пойдет.

— Моя задница мне не меньше вены дорога.

— Я осторожно! Я уже посмотрел кучу роликов на Youtube, как это делается. Вот увидишь, ты почти не почувствуешь. — Кисе положил ладонь Хайзаки на бедро, погладил. Хрен ему, подлизе, лаской не возьмет. — Кого мне еще, по-твоему, просить о таком?

— Мне плевать. Ты не будешь колоть меня в задницу!

— Шо…

— Нет — значит нет.

Теперь вздохнул Кисе.

— Ты знаешь… — заговорил опять, — я тут вспомнил, как нашел у тебя порнуху.

— Что значит нашел? Я ее и не прятал никогда! — оскорбился Хайзаки.

— Там точно был сюжет с медсестрой, — будто не слыша его, продолжил Кисе и еще раз погладил по бедру. — Это же вообще популярная мужская фантазия — секс в больнице, да?

— Секс, а не уколы, придурок!

— Но уколы — отличная прелюдия для создания естественной атмосферы.

Все еще не теряет надежды уговорить? Ну и самомнение.

— Во всех этих сюжетах секс происходит до уколов. К пациенту приходит грудастая сексапильная медсестричка в коротком халате и чулках, меряет ему температуру, и он ее нагибает. Ты не смотрел, что ли, сам? И ты не такая медсестричка, если что.

— А если бы был, ты бы позволил? — он вообще не слушает, что ли? Судя по тону, еще и воспрял духом.

— Ты что, овладел навыками копирования настолько, что можешь превратиться в бабу?

— Нет, но у меня есть короткий халат. И… — Кисе сделал паузу и добавил совсем уж медовым голосом, — чулки.

Опа.

Хайзаки завис. Если так подумать, он уже давно предлагал Кисе устроить какую-нибудь веселую ролевушку в постели. Но тот, не отказываясь напрямую, каждый раз откладывал непосредственную попытку разнообразить их сексуальную жизнь. Уже полгода как откладывал. А сейчас, значит, решил вытащить туз из рукава. Даже купил все сам. Но подставлять задницу под иглу ради подобного…

— Я ведь обещал тебе, что мы что-нибудь такое сделаем. Пора сдержать слово.

Падла. Натуральная.

— Я согласен на чулки и халат без уколов. И так войдешь в роль.

— Но с уколом будет реалистичнее! Можешь считать, то, что будет после него — возмездие мне или что-то вроде того, будешь делать, что захочешь. И ты мне правда очень поможешь, — Кисе наклонился над ним, прижался щекой к спине. Потерся. Никак, почуял, что бастионы как никогда близки к капитуляции. Что захочет, да? Твою же мать!

Хайзаки подумал еще. И еще немного. Кисе думать не мешал, пристроился сзади и сопел между лопаток. Наконец, издав душераздирающий вздох, Хайзаки дернул плечами, заставляя того отстраниться, и сел опять, поворачиваясь.

— Один укол, — объявил он, сурово сдвинув брови. А пусть не думает, что его взяла, Хайзаки сам диктует условия! — Первый и последний раз, ты понял, Рёта? И это… я не только сегодня буду делать, что захочу! И халат с чулками тоже будет не только сегодня.

— Договорились! — энергично закивал Кисе. — Так я пойду переодеваться? — он едва не подскакивал на диване от нетерпения. Гад, нет бы радоваться перспективе горячего секса, так он же дождаться не может, чтобы воткнуть эту свою херову иголку в задницу Хайзаки! Ну ничего, завтра он у него с кровати не встанет.

— Валяй. И тебе лучше очень хорошо выглядеть в этих шмотках.

Кисе газанул со своего места в спальню как заправский гонщик, только без тачки. Странно, что не снес по пути журнальный столик.

— Я всегда хорошо выгляжу, — донеслось до Хайзаки уже из-за двери.

Ну-ну. Подложив руки под голову, Хайзаки приготовился ждать. Ждать он не любил, поэтому уже через десять минут ему это неблагодарное дело надоело. Тем более, он все еще был голоден. Ворча под нос, Хайзаки слез с дивана и обреченно побрел на кухню. Щелкнув включателем, тоскливо оглядел пустую плиту. Да, как он и думал, жратвы нет.

— Рёта! — почесав затылок, позвал громко. Обычно они жаловались на хорошую слышимость в квартире, но в такие моменты она была удобной.

— Что? — весело откликнулся Кисе.

— За то, что я позволю тебе уколоть себя, с тебя еще и ужин.

До него донесся смех, и, через несколько мгновений, щелкнул замок.

— Какой капризный пациент. Ладно, я же должен заботиться о пациентах, да? — сказал Кисе сзади. Хайзаки обернулся.

Что ж, зрелище было еще тем, не поспоришь.

Белый халат был. Короткий. И чулки. Кружевные, тоже белые. И заканчивались они как раз там, где начинался халат. Интересно, а белье тоже кружевное? С Кисе станется. От одной этой мысли, помимо воли, Хайзаки ощутил, как пульс участился. Жадно оглядел длинные стройные ноги. Как-то раньше представлялось, что мужик в чулках должен выглядеть нелепо, тем более, такого роста, но Кисе, сволочь, сказал правду — он всегда выглядел хорошо. Наверное, даже в мешок из-под риса его упакуй, и тогда будет. Словно зная, о чем он думает, Кисе победно улыбнулся. Поднял правую руку, в которой снова был шприц. На этот раз без упаковки и… черт. Он был уже наполнен прозрачной жидкостью.

— Пора делать уколы, Хайзаки-сан, — ласково сказал Кисе. — Пойдемте на кровать, там будет удобнее. И, я надеюсь, — добавил лукаво, — вы не боитесь иглы?

— Да щаз, — огрызнулся Хайзаки и, обогнув его, пошел в спальню. Всего минута, утешал он себя. Одна минута, а потом он поставит этого наглеца на четвереньки и проверит, какие трусы у него под халатом.

"Если там будут кружевные стринги", - думал Хайзаки, пока расстегивал ремень брюк и приспускал их вместе с бельем, - "то надо оставить до конца. А ближе к концу можно и разорвать". Кисе всерьез предположил, что он боится? Посмотрим, кто еще чего будет бояться!

— Расслабься, — сказал Кисе откуда-то сверху.

— Да я и не напрягаюсь, идиот.

— Хорошо. Так, сейчас я продезинфицирую.

В воздухе запахло чем-то спиртовым. Блядь, и правда, как в больнице! Больницы Хайзаки не любил и бывал там, к счастью, крайне редко.

Кружевные чулки. Одна минута.

Обильно смоченная вата прижалась к заднице. По ягодице противно потекла холодная струйка.

— Рёта, ты что, весь пузырек на эту гребанную вату вылил? Нахера ты всю задницу мажешь?

— На всякий случай. Я просто стараюсь быть аккуратным, чтобы не занести тебе чего-нибудь.

Хайзаки завозился.

— Давай уже быстрее, задрало так лежать. И… БЛЯДЬ!

Наверное, сегодня был просто не удачный день. Не понятно, правда, у Хайзаки или все-таки у Кисе.

"Рвать трусы сразу", - думал Хайзаки, подпрыгивая на месте и прижимая ладони — сразу обе — к многострадальной заднице. Рядом крутился Кисе, все еще растерянно держащий шприц с погнутой иглой.

— Прости, — кротко сказал он и виновато заглянул Хайзаки в глаза.

Однозначно сразу рвать.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Просто у кого-то кривые руки!  
> \- Нет, просто у кого-то железобетонный зад!


End file.
